


I May Be A Fucked Up Piece Of Shit

by RoseTheKitty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, basically rose calling lucio out on his shit, he hated she didn't respect him, she thought he was a spoiled asshole, they did not get along at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: “I may be a fucked up piece of shit, but at least I’m not unkind like you are. Have you ever, in your life, given a shit about someone that can’t help you back right away? Compassion is a human trait- how dare you call me the monster for my kind.”





	I May Be A Fucked Up Piece Of Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt by: https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com

Lucio was shocked to say the least.

The small blonde shapeshifter before him had never raised her voice at anyone. Nadia had called her to the court for some help with one of his many exotic creatures, and had soon taken her on as a permanent creature-keeper.

Rose had been surly and short tempered with everyone, and while she’d ignored him for the most part, she’d always been courteous and polite. Seeing her lose her temper and scream at him was the last thing he expected.

What had finally made her snap? One of the newer servants had tripped over Mercedes, and spilled a tray of wine. Lucio had verbally destroyed the poor girl, and sent her away sobbing. He hadn’t expected Rose to leap to the servants defense, and her furious yelling had set off an argument between the two of them. He may have spoken harsh words about her life before the palace; rumors heard from jealous courtiers spilling from him.

Rose’s feline ears were pinned back against her head, and her teeth bared in a dark snarl.The only sound between the two of them was her tail swishing furiously against the marble floors.

“How dare you, I am plenty kind.” He snapped back at her, and she let out a short, barking laugh.

“Bullshit.” She stepped closer and closer to him, standing on her tiptoes to meet his face. He would have laughed but she cut him off before he could speak. “You don’t know the first thing about being kind. All you care about is gold, jewellery and showing off to anyone who’ll put up with your pretentious attitude for more than 3 seconds.”

He scoffed, leaning over her menacingly, curious to see how far she’d continue her verbal assault. “I could have you thrown into the dungeons for speaking to be like that you know. Or I could simply send you away from the castle forever, never letting you see any of your precious animals again.” Perhaps that was too low a blow. Everyone in the castle could see how much Rose adored the animals she was charged with caring for. Her eyes filled with terror before hardening to steel.

“Go ahead.” He admired how little her voice wavered, although she was clearly afraid he’d carry through on his threats. “You’ll never find anyone who takes care of those animals like I do. You’re fucked without me.”

_Perfect chance._  Lucio leant in closer, taking small steps forwards to press her back into the wall. She stepped backwards, a small growl building in her throat, but kept her eyes locked on his.

She kept her composure when her back hit the wall, lifting her chin higher and gritting her sharp teeth together.   
“Move.” Her voice was ice and fury mixed in one, but the Count was curious to see how much farther he could push her.

“Oh pet, I haven’t even started yet.” He purred, tilting his eyes down to meet hers. In his eagerness to taunt the small woman, he missed her fists clenching in anger, needle-sharp claws slipping from their sheaths in a warning.

He pressed even closer, feeling her hurried breath against his face, but just as he opened his mouth to speak…a clawed hand whipped through the air, slicing across his cheek. He stumbled back, shocked she’d actually hit him. His eyes met hers, filled with rage and defiance. Her hand was still raised in front of her, claws dripping with blood.  _His_ blood.

“I warned you.” Her voice was ice and steel as she stormed past him, pointedly shaking the blood off her hands as she left.

 

Lucio was now more aware than ever how incredibly attracted he was to the damn woman.


End file.
